Pull Me Back
by Greaserthings
Summary: Darry starts to fall for a lower class girl that's his type, a girl that can handle herself if needed. She's a real looker too, but theres an issue. She's already dating someone. And that someone is a no good hood. Rewrite of "Riding the Bullet"
1. Chapter 1

So after a few private messages and a few encouraging reviews, I've decided to rewrite "Riding the Bullet", so enjoy!

* * *

><p>She went to her locker and opened it, putting her books into her bag when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind. She grinned when she saw her boyfriend, hood extraordinaire, David Carlson.<p>

"Hey baby doll." He said, kissing her neck.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Rhonda asked, closing her locker and locking it.

"Alright. Had a rumble 'gainst the Sheppard Gang, but we came out on top like usual." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, steering her to his locker on the other end of the hallway.

"But you're not even scratched." Rhonda said, raising her eyebrow with a playful glint in them.

"I know, I'm just that good." He winked and kissed her roughly, before opening his locker and grabbing his water bottle and throwing it into his ragged and old back pack. Rhonda stayed against his side, but watched as a few of her brother's friends goofed around and talked about football. She'd always had a thing for one friend, named Darryl Curtis, but he was out of her league, not to mention her brother's friend.

Darryl looked over at her and smiled, before seeing one of his friends flirting with a soc, and he let out a howl before laughing with his other friends and closing his locker as well. David walked with Rhonda to the cafeteria since there was still time for them to hang out before classes had begun, so she sat beside him and listened to his gang talk.

"Damn man, that broad that came down on me yesterday night, mm." One of the gang members said, and the other guys began to chuckle.

"Oh yeah? How long? Ten, fifteen minutes?" Another asked, and the first one grinned,

"Half hour." Rhonda swallowed hard and pretended to look at something that was in her nails.

"Damn man, but you'll never last as long as me and Rhonda," David said grinning, leaning to put his arm over Rhonda's shoulders, "An hour." His guys howled and high fived each other.

Second period that day, Rhonda walked into her senior biology class. She sat in the middle of the class room, beside a lower class girl named Lori Jackson. David sat beside the captain of the football team, Darryl Curtis. From what she heard he got high marks on most of his tests while David failed most of them. He said often that the only reason he took this class was for Rhonda.

Half way through the class the teacher told the class to get into pairs to work on the review package he had given out. As David was making his way over to Rhonda's desk the teacher quickly changed his mind.

"For this review package I'll assign partners, maybe that way you can help each other." As he started reading down the list, he mixed most socs with greasers.

"I want Jack Clark with Lori Jackson, and Darryl Curtis with Rhonda Johnson," The teacher said, and Rhonda picked up her pens and text book, making her way over to Darryl's desk.

"So, I've already worked through the first page, but I think that we could maybe split the package up and-" Darryl cut Rhonda off when he held up his package, which already had scribbles all over it. "Oh... You're already finished?" Darryl nodded and Rhonda nodded, sitting down and beginning to work.

"So, what're you getting in this class?" He asked and Rhonda smiles,

"Well... Currently I'm getting a ninety two." She said quietly and he grinned,

"Wow. I'm only getting an eighty six." Rhonda smiled,

"Yes, but your also captain of the football team. All I do is sit at home and study." She sad smiling,

"Well, I'm sure your boyfriend keeps you busy enough," Darryl said, testing the waters. Rhonda shrugged,

"No, he only wants to go out when he's not busy fighting or running around town like he doesn't have a care in the world... Playing cops and robbers." She said with a grin on her face. Darryl looked at her with a raised eyebrow before chuckling when he realized he was only joking.

"Do you hang out with your brothers then?" Darryl asked and she nodded,

"Yeah sometimes, but most of the time they're in the garage with the are trying to fix it. Matt is a mechanic and Timothy is in school to be a doctor, however they both know a car inside and out. My dad was a mechanic, an old school mechanic so he knows a lot."

"Oh yeah? How about Daniel?"

"Well... He knows the basics, how to change a tire, how to boost a battery and what not. Danny was never really interested in cars like my other brothers. He preferred to stay inside and watch football, or drive up to my grandma's ranch and ride the horses." Daniel was Rhonda's twin brother and often the two of them would hang out more like best friends then siblings.

"Who got him into horses?" Darryl asked, getting generally interested now; cars were never his strong suit but he did enjoy horses.

"My eldest sister. She dropped out to be in the rodeo circuit full time." Rhonda said, before starting on the homework again. Darryl sat quietly and watched her as she worked on it, taking in the small things she did while she concentrated, like furrow her eyebrows or bite her lip.

At the end of class they quickly took up the answers to the package before students packed up and went on their way to their next classes. Rhonda caught up with her best friend Cheryl on their way to her locker,

"Hey Ronnie," Cheryl said grinning. Rhonda grinned and nodded at her, unlocking her locker and getting her English books out,

"How was culinary?" She asked and Cheryl shrugged, and the two walked to English together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to Jenna (a gramm of deaky) for proof reading! And thanks to _milou03_ for her review!**

* * *

><p>Rhonda got home from school around two thirty and her mother was outside in the backyard, having a glass of lemonade while she tanned by the pool.<p>

"Hello Ronnie!" She called, moving her sunglasses off her face to wave at her only daughter. Rhonda smiled and walked over to her mother, sitting on the end of her chair, "How was school sweetheart?"

"It was alright, I just have to study my biology notes for my test, and read some more poems that Mrs. Henderson assigned to us." Her mother nodded and put her glasses back on her face, sipping at her lemonade.

Sometimes being the only girl in the family bothered Rhonda, since she was always compared to her mother. Her mother had dirty blond hair, a slim physic, and the perfect attitude. Mrs. Johnson was the perfect house wife, always had dinner on the table for her husband at six o'clock sharp, and she always looked perfect for him. Rhonda's mother, Jacklyn, was a pure bred soc. Her father was a wealthy brain surgeon, and her mother was also a house wife. Rhonda's father was from the lower class side of town, and he was a mechanic, thus causing her mother to move of the neighborhood she grew up in to settle in a lower class part of town. However, her father had been pinching pennies and working overtime to afford to get her mother a pool in the backyard.

Rhonda, however, looked nothing like her mother. She had straight dark brown hair that she preferred to wear clipped back so it wasn't in her face, had green eyes like her father, and her father's sturdy physic. Rhonda kept active in her swimming pool and did some activities at the Y, but she wasn't an all-round athlete. She had an appetite on her that could put other girls to shame and her mother always bothered her about it.

"Could you do me a favor sweetheart? Could you take my corvette and get me some gas?" She asked and Rhonda nodded, going into the house to get changed out of her school clothes and into something more comfortable since the temperature outside was excruciatingly hot for September.

She decided to change into a summer dress that she hadn't worn since her first date with David, with a pair of flats with ribbon on the toes, and she grabbed her mother's keys before she drove to the DX gas station.

Lately at the gas station there was two young boys that volunteered to pump gas and help out the other mechanic's fix the cars. When Rhonda pulled up to the gas station she saw Darrel sitting on the tailgate of a truck, with a boy that looked similar to him, a boy with swirly black hair, and a girl with long brown hair. She smiled and waved, letting a boy pump gas for her, biting her lip nervously while she watched Darrel look at her before waving back. She took her purse from the corvette, thanking the attendant for the gas, walking into the station to pay. She recognized one of David's friends at the cash and he shook his head, winking, "It's alright. David's already got you covered. He's in the back." Rhonda nodded and smiled, walking into the shop to see her boyfriend leaning against a work bench while there was two of his gang members working on it.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, moving into his arms.

"They redid the breaks. Gotta bleed them, then you and me can have a little alone time," He said, pulling her close and kissing her rather passionately. She rested a hand on his cheek and let him kiss her, before she heard a loud and obnoxious gagging sound and she pulled away laughing, laughing.

"Well I haveta go... I think my mom is waiting for me." She said, kissing him again quickly and she began walking out of the shop before she turned around and smiled,

"Thanks for the gas." He winked at her and she went out to the car, starting it, and she went to the end of the driveway and waited for a chance to make her turn, looking to see Darrel watching her.

She drove home and started on her homework while her mom made dinner, each of her brothers arriving one by one close to every half hour. Her twin, Daniel, stayed late at school to help other artists paint a mural on the staircase walls. He smiled at her, paint on his hands and numerous splatters covering his white shirt. Despite being different genders, Daniel and Rhonda looked identical, same face shape and identical facial features. He had his hair longer than his brothers, yet he didn't grease it like most of his friends.

"How was your day?" He asked, and she shrugged,

"Alright. Nothing special happened. How was painting?" Daniel's girlfriend Jacqueline (and one of Rhonda's friends) was also helping out the paint, she would do most of the detailing of the painting when it was done. Daniel shrugged, checking over his shoulder to make sure their mother wasn't listening,

"It ended a little early today..." He said and Rhonda grinned, instantly understanding what his brother was implying. Although Daniel tried his best to keep him clean of hickey's, Rhonda knew he left many on Jacqueline. Their parents tended to get a little over protective and annoying when they saw hickey's which resulted in Rhonda having t cover hers up with makeup, and Daniel do the best he can to hide it with sweaters.

"Alright, Daniel go and get changed for dinner. Rhonda honey, can you set the table?" Her mother asked, her hair pulled back into a braid and an apron on over top of her dress. Rhonda nodded, packing up her homework and moving it over to the counter by the back door. Rhonda put out six plates, along with utensils and cups, getting out her parent's bottle of wine and orange juice for her siblings.

The front door opened and her dad walked in, grease practically covering him from head to toe. Mrs. Johnson scurried off to help him take off his coat and kiss him hello, before leading him into the kitchen.

"Hey daddy," Rhonda smiled, hugging her dad tight. She sat at the table across from her brothers as her mother placed the food on the table and everyone dug in.

* * *

><p>Later that night (since it was a Friday) Daniel and Rhonda went to a party that someone from school was having.<p>

"Hey guys!" David said, nodding at Rhonda and Daniel, wrapping his arm around Rhonda's waist.

"Hey David," Rhonda said, leaning up to kiss him. A few minutes later David went off to go and get them both a beer and Rhonda slipped into the bathroom to look over her makeup. When she got into the bathroom however, she noticed a ten year old boy in the bathtub, fully clothed and looking scared.

"Hi honey," She said, bending down so she was kneeling next to him, "What's your name?" She asked and the little boy blushed,

"Ponyboy Curtis, miss." He said and Rhonda smiled,

"Well what are you doing in the bathtub, Ponyboy?"

"My brother Darry is having a party and these people went into my room and told me to get out!" He said angrily and Rhonda could only imagine what was going on in the little kid's room. Then she realized his last name was Curtis, the same as Darrel's.

"Where are your parents? Who's your brother?" She asked and he looked up at her suspiciously,

"They went to Oklahoma City for their anniversary and my brother's name is Darrel Shaynne Curtis!" He said and Rhonda sighed,

"Well... I'll go and talk to your brother okay? I'll see if he can kick the people out of your room." Rhonda said, standing up, "Did you want me to lock the door on my way out?" Ponyboy nodded and Rhonda walked out, locking the door behind her.

She grinned when she saw Jacqueline beside her brother,

"Hey Jackie!" She said and Jacqueline grinned, moving to hug Rhonda,

"How are you?" Rhonda and Jackie talked for a few minutes before Rhonda saw Darrel walk by. She excused herself and followed him into the kitchen,

"Hey Darrel, your little brother Ponyboy is hiding in the tub... He said some people kicked him out of his bedroom and locked the door behind them." Darrel sighed and nodded,

"Okay thanks Rhonda." Darrel went grabbed the master key out of his parents' bedroom and unlocked Pony's door, banging it against the wall loudly so the couple that was having relations in his baby brother's bed would stop. But what he saw next made him furious.

David was on top of another girl.


End file.
